Targets are frequently used by shooters to determine the accuracy of shooting. A device such as an air gun or pellet gun fires a projectile such as a pellet or a BB using a compressed gas or other means. To determine or improve accuracy, shooters often use targets. Traditional targets typically comprise a piece of paper or cardboard stock with a target design inscribed on the paper to allow the user to determine the accuracy of a shot. The shooter simply takes aim at the target and fires the projectile. Accuracy is then determined by measuring the distance that the projectile struck the target from the point on the target where the shooter aimed. While the shooter may have a general idea of the results while shooting, to precisely determine accuracy the shooter must finish shooting and retrieve the target to visually inspect the result from close range. While the shooter may hear an audible sound of the projectile striking the target, the sound provides no indication of how accurate the shot was other than that the target was struck somewhere.
Consequently, there exists a need for a targeting system that allows a shooter to instantly determine the accuracy of a shot while receiving positive reinforcement in the form of an audible tone. The present invention discloses an audible targeting system for use with an air gun, airsoft gun, firearm, and the like, or any shooting device that can propel a projectile, such as but not limited to a sling shot, Nerf® gun, and the like. The disclosed targeting system allows a user to immediately know the accuracy of each shot, while simultaneously capturing the results on a smart phone or other computing device for additional analysis such as conducting a competition between more than one shooter. This enables a shooter to speed up target practice while enjoying the positive reinforcement of a successful shot by hearing a sound emitted from the target or from the software. Additionally, the software can provide options for shooters to compete not only against previous results, but against other shooters as well.